While desktop computers have been in use in offices for an extended period of time, laptop computers also are becoming prevalent in offices. Numerous desks, keyboard supports and the like have been designed to accommodate desktop computers and components therefore. However, since laptop computers are smaller than desktop units and are formed as a single unit with an integrated keyboard and monitor, laptop computers require significantly less space than desktop computers. As a result, furniture components designed to accommodate desktop computers often do not efficiently accommodate laptop computers thereon.
In order to better accommodate the unique characteristics of laptop computers, additional furniture components and accessories have been designed in an effort to efficiently integrate the use and storage of such computers in an office area. Examples of such furniture components include lockable trays or compartments which can be bolted or fastened to existing furniture units. These add-on components, however, may not blend well with existing furniture components, for example, due to differences in the aesthetic appearance of these components and the furniture to which they are attached. Further, such furniture components may not be designed to readily accommodate the power and/or communication cabling requirements of the laptop computer.
While older desk arrangements have been designed with interior compartments to store typewriters and the like therein, such designs also do not readily accommodate the unique requirements of laptop computers, for example, with respect to cabling, mousing and peripherals associated therewith.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a laptop computer desk which is able to readily accommodate a laptop computer therein both during storage and use.
More particularly, the laptop computer desk of the invention includes an interior storage compartment defined beneath a worksurface which said worksurface is disposed at a conventional worksurface height. The storage compartment has a triangular shape when viewed from above to accommodate the laptop computer in a center area thereof while providing spaces sidewardly of the computer for storage, cabling, mousing or the like. Further, this triangular shape permits a pair of top doors which have a corresponding triangular shape to be opened onto the top of the worksurface wherein the triangular doors are disposed to the left and right sides of the storage compartment. These open doors thereby define side areas which can be used as writing areas.
The interior storage compartment also includes flexible divider walls which further define smaller cable compartments on the left and right sides of the interior storage compartment which said cable compartments provide for the storage of excess power and/or communication cabling. Further, a removable receptacle unit is provided at the back end of the interior storage compartment to provide continuous access to power and or communication outlets even when the storage compartment is closed.